PJO Watches DEATH BATTLE
by FateKeepers
Summary: Percy one day received a machine that allows him and friends to watch Death Battle. Death Belongs to Screwattack.
1. Boba Fett vs Samus

**Episode 1 Boba Fett VS Samus Aran**

**My first chapter for episode one of Death Battle.**

**Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

**Samus belongs to Nintendo.**

**Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

**PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

**I own NONE of the Copyright.**

Percy was sitting in his cabin doing nothing really. It was the summer after the defeat of Gaia. Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter, doing their jobs.

Leo arrived back with Calypso a week earlier surprising everyone. Everyone made sure to punch him at least five times. H

But here he was bored out or his mind, since Leo made a explosive entrance, which required repairs to various buildings, leaving him bored. He

His girlfriend

But then a portal suddenly opened in his room.

Percy immediately went on high alert, uncapping Riptide, and slowly creeping towards the portal.

He was expecting a monster to come out, but what came out was a blur that shot at him and knocked him back into the wall, making a loud slam.

"Ugh…" he groaned in pain. "What is it?" When he looked down he saw that what slammed into him was a metal box.

"What is this?"

The got the box off of him and was getting ready to open it, when his friends Leo, Piper, Jason, and his girlfriend Annabeth rushed in.

"Percy! What's happening?" His girlfriend Annabeth asked him in worry after hearing the commotion.

"This box shot out of a portal using me as a landing pad." Was what the told her.

"A portal?" Jason asked him.

"Yes, but I have no idea from where."

"Well we can be sure of one thing." Annabeth said. "This isn't from the gods. They don't use portals."

"Let's just open the box and see what's in it." Leo said. "Hopefully, it's money and gold galore."

Leo then went towards the box to open it.

"Leo wait!" Piper said stopping him.

"What is it Beauty Queen?"

"I'm getting a weird feeling from that box. We shouldn't open it."

But then Percy noticed the box starting to shake.

"Guys…" the box then opened on it's own.

"Well to late for what you'd like Beauty Queen. Let's see what inside." Percy and Leo were the first to look into the box.

"Percy, what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"A t.v."

"A what?" Jason asked them in confusion.

"A flat screen t.v man." Leo repeated.

"No way." Jason told them, walking over to the box. He then looked into it along with Percy and Leo.

"...It's a flat screen." He said dumbfounded, and so we're the girls.

"Who would send us a flat screen?" Percy asked.

"Maybe someone with to many on their hands." Leo joked.

"...Let's take it out." Annabeth said to them.

"Really?" Percy asked her.

"We're only going to examine it, and anything else in the box." Jason and Percy then took the box out and set it on the ground.

But when they did the T.V turned on.

"Wha?"

They then heard two voices from the T.V.

_**Unknown 1: Is it rolling?**_

**Unknown 2: Maybe.**

_**Check it.**_

**Yeah, check check.**

_**Yep. It's rolling.**_

_**Unknown 1: Greetings people from a different universe. My name is Wizard.**_

**And I'm Boomstick.**

"Well those names are utterly ridiculous." Leo said.

"They're probably just nicknames." Piper told him.

"That isn't a ringing endorsement from someone named Piper."

"Oh shut it." Piper muttered.

"But a different _universe_?" Annabeth said. "That's impossible."

"More impossible than a camp full of demigods?" Her boyfriend asked.

**Boomstick: Now you may be thinking 'What the hell is this thing I found?'**

_**Wiz: It's a multi-universal television made by u...me.**_

**Boomstick: You see, were the hosts of this certain awesome show called Death Battle.**

_**Wiz: We're we pit fictional and sometimes non-fictional characters in a fight to a death.**_

"That's popular in another universe? Man they must be super twisted if they enjoy that." Leo said to the rest.

"It sounds like something Ares would watch in enjoyment." Percy responded darkly.

**Wiz: But before you get angry about us using human lives and all that, they're not actually being forced to fight.**

_**Wiz: It's purely a simulation of what would happen if they fought for real. **_

Everyone calmed down at that part.

_**Wiz: We managed to achieve fame and fortune in our home universe, then Boomstick thought 'hey, how do you think our show would fare in other universes?', and I thought, what the hey and built this machine. **_

"That seems like a weak reason to build a machine that can travel across the multiverse." Leo said. "Making this is impressive, but the reason behind it leaves little to be desired." Annabeth said in agreement.

_**Wiz: You'll be able to watch our show and maybe other things on it. Now I'm sure you're curious as to how it works and receiving data from our universe.**_

"I am." Annabeth responded.

"Now this is something I should probably want to know." Leo said.

"I'm not the least bit curious." Percy said to Jason and Piper, nodding their heads in agreement.

_**You see I built a special radio receiver that's able to-**_

**Boomstick: That's enough with this science bullshit! Anyway, we're doing this to share our knowledge and kill your boredom. So sit back, grab a couple snacks and watch. And don't worry about wifi a connection because you won't need it.**

_**Wiz: Just read the instructions found in the box.**_

Percy then grabbed a list of instructions and a remote.

"**Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

"Makes sense. If they're not from the same series they wouldn't it know about each other." Annabeth said.

**To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

"Wouldn't be much of a death battle if only one wanted to kill the other." Leo said.

**All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

"At least they want to keep their personality in check." Piper said.

**Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

**No outside help.**

"So it's a simple one on one fight." Jason said.

"Are we ready for this?" Annabeth asked everyone.

They all nodded in response.

"Okay Percy. Press the play button."

As Percy presses the play button, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

(Cues "Invader — Jim Johnson)

_**Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.**_

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

"That's an actual job?" Leo asked. "I've been blowing stuff up for free all this time!"

"Isn't it mostly by accident?" Piper asked him.

"But imagine me getting money from it! I'd be so rich!"

_**Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**_

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"What!?" The seven yelled in shock.

"Not even the gods are powerful enough to do that." Frank said in an unbelieving voice.

**Wiz: I'm Wizard.**

**Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick**

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?**_

**Boba Fett**

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

_**Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**_

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw ( Leo: Wow. So he never wants to take off that helmet. Not that I blame him.)**

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

_**Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts**_**.**

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Wow! That is some tough armor! I wonder if I could make it?" Leo said, intrigued by the armor and it's durability.

"You could make it in that shape, but I doubt you could make it as tough as his." Annabeth told him.

"

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibercord Whip**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion missiles**

**Stun missiles**

_**Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missile**_**.**

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires in Short Bursts**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (that really felt awkward for them to see that.)**

**Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.**

"If that ain't a sign of needing help, then I don't know what is." Leo said to the group.

**Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…**

_**Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.**_

Annabeth mentally facepalmed at this.

"Yeah. These guys are totally insane." Leo said simply. "I guess the fact that they host a show called Death Battle should've been a clue."

**Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry**

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 minute of Flight**

**Max Speed: 145 kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

**Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

"Someone needs to make one of those!" Leo screamed in delight.

"But you already have a dragon." Percy reminded him. "A fire breathing dragon at that."

"I know, but who says you can only have a few awesome things."

_**Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.**_

"I think we should be impressed, but I don't know who that is." Jason said.

"I don't think anyone in this dimension does."

Annabeth said to him.

**Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

**Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old**.

Everyone was impressed that he could do something like that when he was only 12.

**Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

"He exists in their dimension to?" Leo asked.

"Seems like it." Jason told him.

**Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.**

"Really? _Three _times?" Annabeth exclaimed.

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

"Well that's a bit disappointing. Even Leo would only make that mistake once." Piper said.

"Yea-hey!"

**Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**

**Darth Vader: No disintegration. (his chilling voice made their spines shiver)**

**Boba Fett: As you wish.**

With that done. The gang somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians. Leo really loves his weapons. Annabeth liked that he's cunning. Percy was impressed he was able to fight Mace at 12.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armor's right arm. Annabeth and Piper feel a little proud to have a female contestant in this show this early.

**Samus Aran**

**(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)**

**Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**

**Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"I would love that, but I don't want to poop on cars." Leo said.

"Really leo?" Annabeth asked the mechanic.

**POWER SUIT**

**Shields Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility**

**Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…**

This brought a few chuckles to the girls.

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam**

**Grapple Beam**

**Missiles**

**Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

**Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.**

_Her arsenal seems a bit more useful. _Annabeth thought, starting to like her.

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website (Annabeth figured that's what the site they used is called.)**

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also called "Maru Mari"**

**Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

**Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.**

**Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?**

**Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**

"Yeah, because when you surprise a bird they end up turning into a ball rolling away." Leo said sarcastically.

"Leo, they're alien birds." Piper said to him. "Then those aren't birds to me." Leo told her.

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius**

**Deals Massive Damage**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

**Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode**

**Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Hopefully Clarrise never gets something like that." Percy said jokingly to Annabeth.

"Yeah. She'd destroy your cabin with you along with it." Annabeth said back.

**Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (They were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**

"That must suck for her. Imagine losing all your cool, helpful stuff at the start of a quest." Leo said. "That would be a nightmare."

"When do we get cool helpful stuff?" Percy asked.

"_We _didn't." Annabeth said to her boyfriend. "Unless you count the stuff you got before we entered the Sea of monsters, which was helpful, but not really _cool._"

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

"Did he just make a sexist comment?"Annabeth said with hints of anger in her voice. The two girls appeared _very_ angry.

The boys then backed away, not wanting to get hurt.

**Samus: Time to go.**

Samus may possibly be more cool. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, and her weaponry is more impressive and versatile.

**Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.**

**Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement is busy. The group was going over the two characters and they asked each other who would win.

"Samus, she has the better weapons." said Leo. Annabeth was trying to predict who would win: Boba can fly and his weapons are more accurate while Samus is more athletic and has more versatility to her arsenal. Piper considered it hard as well but she might wanna give it to Samus.

Percy and Jason decided to root for Boba, because they could admire his accomplishments at a young age.

**Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a DEATH BAAATTLE!**

**The seven first sees nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets hit by Boba's ship that's shooting her and she's hurled toward a planet. **

**Samus then crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.**

**FIGHT!**

**(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)**

**Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. **

Annabeth and Leo groaned in annoyance.

"Just give it to me and I'd could make it better!" Leo said.

"Probably not." Jason murmurred to Percy.

**Fett draws his carbine and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba that caused some damage. Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her a bit. Samus, again, flips out of flamethrowers range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. **

**While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screwattack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground. Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus.**

**As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, the Seven were surprised that Samus has snuck behind him and plants a power bomb behind him without being noticed. Yep, Fett is done. The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing; he may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter. Samus charges her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.**

**Samus: You're mine.**

**Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off. Shortly after, his head is somehow not blown to bits and is just blown off his shoulders. The head falls on the ground with a clinking sound.**

**K.O!**

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

**Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.**

The group was impressed. Samus was just hard to hit when you have only weapons that are formidable. Fighting smart with brute force won't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

"That makes sense." Annabeth said.

**Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

"No kidding." deadpanned Annabeth. "Why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than on people?"

"I don't know. Maybe since it could take on a tank it could wipe out one guy?" Percy told his girlfriend. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him.

**Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.**

"This also made sense," Annabeth said. "Samus won this fight because Fett couldn't hit her."

"She's too fast." Jason agreed. "Your weapons are practically useless against someone you can't hit."

**Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

**Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.**

Ouch. That was really cool, but at the same time, though, they felt sorry what Boba was thinking as he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as death was imminent. They clearly bet his life flashed before his eyes. At least he fought well.

**Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold.**

Leo laughed at that pun. Everyone else groaned**.**

**Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.**

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**.

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

**Unknown: Your soul is mine.**

With a little hesitation, Percy pressed play for the second episode.


	2. Akuma Vs Shang Tsung

**Akuma and Street Fighter belongs to Capcom**

**Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Warner Bros**

**PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Gamefly and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

**I own nothing!**

**And I know that Percy and friends mentions these characters and series, but lets pretend they never heard of most of the fighters.**

Percy hits the play button. After another advertisement named Gamefly. The Death Battle Logo appears and on to the second episode. The group are wondering what type of fighters are appearing next.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

_**Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains**_.

This got everyone who plays video games interested.

"

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

_**Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.**_

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_**Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle**__._

The first contestant is a muscular man wearing a sleeveless black gi with a piece of rope tied around him like a belt and brown eastern style sandals. He also has spiky, blood red hair with one part of it tied in a vertical ponytail and red glowing eyes. Also, he appears to be wearing a necklace with beads as big as peaches (weirdest they ever seen).

Akuma

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Old Temple)

**Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.**

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

They all found Akuma intimidating.

But they decided to keep watching to see what else Akuma shows. That symbol glowing on his back and feeling around him made them feel that he's someone you don't want to cross.

"I don't know what it is about this guy, be it how the looks, or the fact that he literally has _glowing_ _red eyes_, but I get the feeling that he's not someone that can be trusted." Leo told the group.

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**Shinku Hadouken**

**Can be Charged**

**Usable in Midair [Zanku Hadoken]**

_**Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadouken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.**_

The group were interested at this kind of energy attack.

"I bet I could totally do that attack." Leo said, but everyone just stared at him.

"You really think that?" Jason asked him.

"Fine. I give up." Leo said, muttering something about no one believing in him.

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadouken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**Teleport**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"**

_**Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakki Shuu A.K.A the Demon Flip**_.

Pervy whistled at the list of moves, wishing that he could teleport. That would have made his life so much easier in so many ways. Being on time for class, being able to get his homework when the left it at home, being first in the cafeteria line. The possibilities were endless.

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**Literally Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

(Cues Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim *Orchestral*)

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

_**Wiz: No idea.**_

"I thought Wiz was the smarter of the two." Annabeth said.

"Maybe he just got lazy on this part?" Percy suggested.

"But it seems weird to do it at that part. He's a scientist isn't he, so he should at least know that." Annabeth suggested.

**Boomstick: Well I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!"**

"I doubt it." Annabeth said.

**'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode. *Akuma slams his fist to the ground which creates a powerful shockwave that sends his opponent flying* He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy Shit!**

The group jaw dropped at that.

"There's no way a mortal can do that!" Annabeth shouted in disbelief.

"Except Akuma." Percy countered his girlfriend, regretting it when she turned a glare towards his direction.

"

_**Wiz: But that's not the deadliest weapon up his non-existent sleeve.**_

Akuma performs a move where he slides to his opponent and the screen goes dark that's followed by rapid punching that show purple flames. Once the move ended, the opponent is lying on the ground unconscious... or dead, while Akuma has his back turned with his symbol on his back glowing.

_**Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu. Also known as the Ragin Demon literally means "Instant Hell Murder".**_

**Boomstick: Man, I'm totally gonna name my first kid that.**

"Well he's totally _not_ going to get bullied in school then." Leo said sarcastically.

"As someone who used to get picked on in middle school," Percy said, "that is totally not true." He said, also sarcastically.

**The Raging Demon at full power is fatal. this guy is a freakin' onslaught of pain.**

_**Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only: Fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken. But after a brutal rematch...**_

They all cringed at the image of Gouken laying against the wall with his blood splattered all over it and Akuma's symbol is painted on the wall above Gouken.

**Boomstick: Oh hey look, he can finger paint.**

"Not funny!" The five yelled. Just how much of a twisted sicko did you have to be to make a joke out of someone's death?

_**Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken. But this has been declared non-canon**_.

"Good, we don't want another Akuma here that's for sure." Leo said. The rest of the group nodded.

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain but he can't take it.**

"Guess he's not used to being on the receiving end." Percy said.

"I guess he wouldn't with hair abilities." Annabeth said in agreement.

_**Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking**_.

"So he's a shark then." Leo said nodding his head sagely. But he was then hit in the back of the head by Annabeth.

"Owww! You already got your hits!" Leo said to her.

"But he's more of a dangerous glass cannon from the way he fights." Annabeth said as she analyzed Akuma's way of fighting, while ignoring the glare Leo was giving her.

"As long as we dodged his attacks, we may be able to take him." Percy told her.

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, give me more ways to hurt people!**

_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of Pain!_

After that, the group has some not so mixed feelings on Akuma.

They liked his fighting moves but hated him for killing his own brother.

The next contestant is some kind of old martial arts master wearing a purple, eastern robe. He looks extremely wrinkly with long, ghostly white hair as well as his mustache and beard which are long and thin as well. What's weird is some scenes now and then show him young. Did something happen that made him age faster or something? He looks hideous enough that he makes Medusa look beautiful , but his younger self looks handsome in his own right.

Shang Tsung

(Cue The Soul Chamber *Classic* from Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

_**Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well rounded fighter**_.

"Makes sense since he doesn't look like the ruling type. But that doesn't explain why he's aging that fast." Annabeth said. And she's sure this Shao Khan is gonna be a contestant in this show.

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

**Fire Damage**

**Swift and Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around them?**

The group were a little freaked out about this fact.

"That's a question for Nico." Percy said, responding to Boomstick's earlier question.

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

**Sucker Punch! (Leo laughed when he read it)**

_**Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape".**_

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

This got the more, _immature _one's laughing at that.

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants. giving him tons of different skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.

"That's a little terrifying." Percy admitted.

"Yeah. Imagine fighting someone who can morph into any giant or titan." Jason said, with all of them shuddering at the mere thought. That was basically a nightmare.

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!**

"Let's hope it's not the "fun" he's talking about." Annabeth said, glaring at the screen. She can not believe one of them is an extreme pervert and right now wanted nothing more than to rip him apart with her dagger.

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Make**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

**Boomstick: He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

"Sounds simple and effective." Jason said.

_**Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death.**_

"So that explains why he is so old, because he was caught cheating in the 'Mortal Kombat' tournament." Annabeth confirmed.

"Yeah, and anyone else thinks that our gods might do something like that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, without a doubt." Leo said. "

_**Wiz: The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.**_

"WHAT!" all of them shouted in disbelief.

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Gains Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills for Morph**

**Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

"That guy is far worse than anyone we ever faced." Jason said angrily.

"If he was here, I'd throw him into Tartarus." Percy said darkly, terrifying the girls and Leo a bit.

**Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of the other fighters when he morphs.**

Everyone was completely shocked at this part as well. This guy is an absolute monster, more so than Akuma. He eats the souls of others and gained powers he didn't deserve.

**Boomstick: So really his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

"The gods aren't infallible. Guess that's true even in other realities." Annabeth said.

"I doubt anyone could have ever thought the could use his punishment that way." Jason said. "Yeah, who thought rapid aging could lead to soul-sucking? That is a pretty huge gap in logic for me." Leo said.

_**Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Khan to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".**_

"So the failed that task?" Piper guessed.

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

"Just like us." Percy said. They all nodded and grinned, thankful that they were able to stop the Titans and Giants.

_**Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.**_

_Shung Tsung: *Pointing his finger at his opponent* You... will... DIE!_

_**Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, but before we end this debate, I need more cash to buy more rats for genetic testing**_.

**Boomstick and the Seven: What?**

**Wiz: From Gamefly.**

During the advertisement, the group were having trouble on who should win. Shang Tsung is very cunning and can use his skills in fighting and magic to outsmart Akuma. On the other hand Akuma is fast and deadly and he can take down Tsung before he runs out of stamina.

In the end they just decided to watch the whole thing to find out instead.

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

_The group sees Akuma walking high tower stage in the air. Once he reaches the center, Tsung appears in his "Hot Escape". Akuma jumps away from a distance and prepares his stance._

_FIGHT!_

_(Cues TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV)_

_Tsung fires a Flaming Skull, which Akuma jumps over to dodge it. Akuma shoots two Hadoukens at Tsung which he blocks. Seeing this chance, Akuma knocks Tsung off balance and hits him with a Hurricane Kick followed by a Shoryuken, sending him into the air. Akuma proceeded to continue his combo before finishing it with a Shinku-Hadoken, knocking Tsung back down to the ground._

"Looks like Akuma is taking the lead here." Annabeth said.

_Akuma was about to grab Tsung but he morphed into a black and yellow ninja with a mask covering his face. Akuma stops and stares at his new opponent, giving the sorcerer some time to recover and attack._

_Shang Tsung (As Scorpion): COME HERE!_

_Shang throws a rope dart at Akuma, which blood is drawn, and pulls Akuma towards him. Now Shang takes his turn and uppercutted the Master of the Fists into the air. _

_Once he did, a man in a purple shirt appears just briefly from the left corner of the screen with a funny expression on his face._

_Man (Dan Forden): TOASTY!_

They were dumbfounded by that weird scene.

"What the heck was that?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." Annabeth said.

"You not knowing something is happening a lot more often these days." Percy told her. But then she shot a glare at him with her stormy gray eyes that he shut up.

_Shang morphs back to his normal self and juggles Akuma with flaming skulls that burst from the ground, odd, since it was never mentioned before. Akuma gets behind Shang and throws him across the arena. He uses his teleport to get behind Tsung and kicks him, which Shang blocks. Akuma tries to hit him with a Hadouken, but Shang uses Hot Escape to get behind him and slashed him with his Straight Sword. With Akuma stunned, Shang grabs him by the neck and begins draining his souls which also regaining his health. Before the sorcerer of Outworld could even drain all of him, Akuma breaks free of the grip with a Hurricane Kick and then uses the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan and Shang was sent back hard by the shockwave. Akuma teleports towards Shang, and unleashed a flurry of punches and throws him across the stage. Shang regains balanced and lands on his feet. Shang morphs into Akuma, indicating he absorbed enough of Akuma's soul to gain his skills._

_"_Oh man, this is really intense right here!" Leo says as he continues to watch the fight.

"It kind of makes it hard to tell who's who, though." Percy said, having complete problems telling them apart.

_(Cues Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV)_

_The music changing causes the group to tense up with a bit of excitement on who is gonna win. Akuma or Shang Tsung? Only one will survive._

_The two Akumas clashed with one another and started punching and kicking at lightning speed, neither falter as they try and overpower the other. The fake one overpowers the real one and knocks him to the ground and prepares to use his Kongo Kokuretsu Zan. Just as all hope is lost, suddenly the real Akuma leaps back up and unleashes the Raging Demon on Shang who didn't have enough time to use his attack. After the move ended, Akuma has his back turned again with his familiar symbol glowing on his back while the fake Akuma, who's laying on the ground, dead, morphs back into Shang Tsung while all the souls escaped his body and floated to who knows where._

_K.O.!_

(Cues Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim *Opening Version*)

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

_**Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds**_.

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

_**Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.**_

"Yeah, he was lucky." Annabeth said. "Pride is a terrible personality trait." She then noticed the others giving her blank looks.

"*Sigh* Fine. I have that problem. Happy?"

"Yep." They all responded. "Oh shut it." She muttered.

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung manage to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities**.

_**Wiz: But it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.**_

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

"I think Akuma can make anyone look nicer by comparison." Piper said.

"Yeah, it really isn't that hard. I mean, just look at the guy!" Her boyfriend said in agreement.

_**Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow.**_

"Guess never managing to accomplish his goals would make that a weakness for him." Jason said.

_**Wiz: Leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.**_

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

"Yeah, because what's more awesome than murder!" Leo said faux happily.

_**Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.**_

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all souled out! Ha ha get it, Wiz?**

Leo and Percy were chuckling at the pun, and the others groaned in annoyance from the joke.

_**Wiz: The winner is Akuma**_.

That was another the Seven enjoyed. But there's another coming up.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The boys blushed when the next contestant appeared,making their respective girlfriend's jealous. It was another female combatant wearing a skin tight suit with red and blue with stars on it, metal bracers and a gold tiara. Her beautiful long black hair and stern face was truly stunning with those soul piercing blue eyes. Then an unknown feminine voice was heard shortly after.

_Unknown: Goodnight Sugar._

With that said and done, Leo pressed the button hesitatingly after noticing the cold look in the girls eyes.

_**Wiz: Now how was the first two episodes off Death Battle?**_

But when he did, they didn't get the battle, but a recording from Wiz.

_**Now please know that what I'm about to tell you is something you should disclose cautiously.**_

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"It should be something serious." Piper told her.

_**Wiz: You see the fighters you're going to see aren't really **_**fictional**_**, at least not in their dimensions.**_

"...What?" They asked dumbfounded.

_**Ever heard of the Multiverse theory? Well the multiverse holds infinite possible realities. **_

"Of course! I'm such an idiot?" Annabeth said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

_**And that includes the series our fighters come from. **_

"That. These people are fictional characters in their dimension, but are real somewhere in the multiverse!" Annabeth said, helping them realise what was going on.

_**I personally used this knowledge to meet my hero, Dr. Octopus. But please be advised that this knowledge should remain secret at all costs. Why did you think I didn't tell Boomstick this?**_

_**Boomstick: Tell me what?**_

_**Wiz:Ahh! Tell you that I … am working on a new brand of beer!**_

"There is no way that is gonna-" Annabeth was about to say before getting interrupted.

_**Boomstick: Really!? And you didn't tell me this?!**_

"You spoke a bit too soon." Percy told her.

_**Wiz: This beer is a concentration of a hundred cases in one.**_

_**Boomstick: Sign me up!**_

_**Wiz: But I haven't tested it yet!**_

_**Boomstick: Then this will be the first great step for Boomstick's everywhere!**_

_**Wiz:Whoever gets this, remember, implore secrecy!**_


	3. Rogue vs Wonder Woman

**Rogue vs Wonder Woman**

**Rogue belongs to Marvel**

**Wonder Woman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros**

**PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Rick Riordan.**

**Go Daddy and soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

"So, wait. Everyone we're watching in Death Battle has been _real_?" Leo asked Annabeth one more time to be certain. They paused the video before it even started so that they could have this discussion.

"As I said five times already, yes."

"So we've been watching actual people kill each other then?" Percy asked appalled.

"I don't think so. I doubt someone like Boba Fett would go to another universe to get a bounty in a currency the doesn't use. They did say it was a simulation after all."

"So do we tell Chiron?" Jason asked her.

"Yes. We need to be careful about who we share this information with, but Chiron is the most trustworthy person we know." Annabeth told the group.

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Watch two more videos to get a better understanding." Annabeth told them. "Now Leo, hit play."

After the quick discussion the next video started to play. The introduction shows dozens of female superheroes wearing outfits for combat. Some are modest, others not so much**.**

The boys were trying their hardest not to blush while the girls were glaring coldly at them.

**(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)**

**Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.**

The girls were glad that there are female heroes, made to inspire young girls.

_**Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn the way they're drawn.**_

And there are other reasons that heroines are made.

_**Wiz: Like Anna Marie, The Rogue...**_

"That's a weird Superhero name." Leo said.

"Really? I think it sounds a bit cool." Piper told the boy next to her.

"But what even is a Rogue? Can you tell me?" Leo asked her.

"...It's a person who is dishonest and worthless person." Piper said reluctantly.

"It's a real word?" Leo asked in shock. "I thought it was just some made up random word."

"Shut up Leo." Piper told him.

**Boomstick: ...And Diana Prince, The Wonder Woman.**

"_Wonder_ how she got that name?" Leo joked. Everyone but Percy groaned.

_**Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.**_

**Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

The girls have a bad feeling Boomstick is so gonna enjoy this. Let's hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing, he's been saying a lot of crap already.

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...**_

**Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Okay scratch that. Annabeth and Piper are extremely worried that Boomstick will take advantage of this. Might as well tolerate this as long as possible. The boys backed away from the girls just in case they got angry.

The first contestant is a young woman wearing a gray and green skintight suit. Her hair is curly brown with big white streaks in it.

**Rouge**

**(Cues X-Men *2000* - The X-Jet)**

_**Wiz: Rouge has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show.**_

"So she had tons of different powers over the years?" Piper asked the group.

"Guess so." Her boyfriend said to her.

**POWER ABSORPTION**

**Activated Through Contact**

**Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

**Temporary Transfer**

**Can Use Copied Abilities**

**Can be Lethal with Prolonged Contact**

_**Wiz: Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.**_

"Damn, that seems like a super useful power." Leo said.

"But I'm sure there are downsides to that ability." Jason told him. "After all, there's no way an ability like that doesn't come without a weakness."

**Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"See? Told you." Jason said.

_**Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects**_**.**

"So if she holds on to her opponents long enough they'll die, on the other hand the side effects can be dangerous for her." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but look at the size of that guy!" Leo exclaimed, pointing at the hunomurmous Juggernaut.

**MS. MARVEL'S POWERS**

**Super Strength**

**Flight at Supersonic Speed**

**Near-Invulnerability**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Telepathic Resistance**

**Seventh Sense**

**(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)**

**Boomstick: She held onto Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability.**

"Wow that's cool." Leo said. "But what does _near _invulnerability mean?"

"I guess that she can take most hits but can still be hurt." Percy, the resident expert of invulnerability said.

"

**Boomstick: Not that I blame her though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could!**

"Oh he did not just go there." Piper said glaring at the screen. She always hated comments that objectified women.

**Boomstick: Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

"Holy mother man!" Leo shouted. The rest of the group, Annabeth and Piper especially, were appalled.

"If he ever comes to this dimension, I will kill him." Annabeth muttered.

_**Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponent's moves.**_

"That's an ability that could help us in battle." Annabeth stated, impressed that she has that ability.

"I didn't know we have seven senses." Leo said. "I've only been using five like a chump!"

"But you'll have to do some training if you want it." Jason told him.

"Ugh. Training. Think I'm just going to remain a chump." Leo said in disgust.

**Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or writers just forgot about it' cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked** _**a lot.**_

_**Wiz: For plot convenience.**_

**Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

The boys, excluding Leo, who's girlfriend wasn't here, turned their heads away from the image. Annabeth turned her head to hide the slight blush and Piper was blushing and scooted away embarrassed**.**

_**Wiz: What?**_

**Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either.**

"Not everyone has a weakness." Jason said.

**Boomstick: She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

**Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them**

**Boomstick: Never mind!**

"As if any woman would date that idiot." Annabeth snarked.

"You never know." Piper told her. "A woman could be unfortunate enough that they get into a healthy long term relationship with him."

**Rogue: Ain't that enough?**

After that, they went over to their opinions. Rogue seems to be a good fighter, but they didn't get a lot of information on her background. Annabeth thinks that they'll get the other fighter's backstory in the later episodes. They agreed and continued watching.

The next contestant is the same one they saw on the last episode**.**

**Wonder Woman**

**(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)**

_**Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.**_

A few seemed interested on who this Superman is but they'll find out later**.**

**Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

"Oh shut up Boomstick!" Piper growled. At this point she and Annabeth were getting tired of Boomstick's perverted comments.

_**Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...**_

The group were happy that they're finally hearing a fighter's backstory, and being born from sand was weird, but less shocking than just about everything they went through.

**Boomstick: Maker of the WonderBread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

"I seriously doubt that." Percy said.

_**Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!**_

**Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

_**Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.**_

**Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

"I'll let that slide, since no one can possibly defend her when she dresses like _that_." Annabeth said.

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained Since Childhood**

**Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat (Annabeth liked that)**

**Prefers Fists Over Blades**

**The Best of the Amazons( Percy was shocked to find out she's an Amazon.**

_**Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman.**_

"Wow, that's awesome!" Leo exclaims as he sees Wonder Woman fighting and training with several skilled warriors.

"So she's the strongest amongst the Amazon's?" Jason asked in confirmation.

"I guess, but there a bit different than the Amazon's in our world." Percy said.

"But I guess we know what pantheon she's from now." Annabeth said, after receiving that big hint.

_**Wiz: Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by Greek gods and goddesses.**_

"Knew it." Annabeth said.

"They can grant powers?" Leo asked. "Yeah. Like the hunters of Artemis are nearly immortal." Annabeth answered him.

"Then why aren't we granted powers?"

"Because we always worship our parents first, and gods don't like 'second worship'." She responded.

"Bull." Leo mumbled.

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability [Resist all but Blades and Bullets]**

**Magic Resistance**

**Enhanced Healing Factor**

**(Cues Justice League - Main Theme)**

_**Wiz: From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.**_

"That doesn't seem like something she would receive from _Demeter_." Leo said. "After all, what does farming have to do with super strength?"

"Maybe they get strong after working on a farm?" Percy suggested.

"So it's super strength gotten from hard work?" Leo asked. "No, thank you."

**Boomstick: And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

They were shocked at that description, worrying that Hermes would barge right in, guns blazing, trying to find out who insulted him.

_Meanwhile_

* * *

Hermes was with Apollo on one of his many breaks, when he heard the word 'bitch' was used as a way to describe him.

"Oh I can't let it slide!" But then George and Martha started to vibrate.

"Break's over!" They said in unison. Hermes sighed and vowed to track down the one who insulted them.

* * *

But when nothing happened they sighed in relief, thinking they were in the clear. For now.

_**Wiz: Hermes?**_

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

**Superhuman Reflexes [Faster than Superman]**

**Superhuman Speed [Up to Hyper-Sonic]**

**Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.**

"Okay, now that's a believable power to get from a god." Percy said. Leo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, unlike super strength gotten from farm work."

"Uh, Leo, I doubt that's how she got it." Jason told him.

**OTHER POWERS**

**Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste( Leo: What does that even do? Make pizza taste more pizza?)**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased Wisdom**

**Superior Empathy**

**Animal Rapport**

**Other Useless Stuff (She must have a lot)**

_**Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.**_

"That's a lot of abilities to have." Piper stated in amazement**.**

**Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry.**

The group were now interested in the weapons she currently has.

**LASSO OF TRUTH**

**Forged by Hephaestus( Leo: Yeah I can believe he did something like that.)**

**Unbreakable**

**Infinitely Elastic**

**Forces Prisoners to tell the Truth**

**Boomstick: Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

"Yeah, because that wasn't obvious enough from its name." Leo said.

"But that would have been very useful in the past." Annabeth said. _We could have found out about Silena earlier, and help her._ She thought to herself. _And about...Luke. _But Percy picked up on what she was thinking and grasped her hand.

She smiled towards him as thanks.

**Diana's mother (Hippolyta): What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?**

**Man tied up (Col. Steve Trevor): God, your daughter's got a nice rack.**

**Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

"Hey, she's the one who wanted to know his _depraved _thoughts." Leo said while holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, she should've thought that one through." Percy said, also holding back a laugh easier than Leo, due to the fact that his girlfriend is next to him, and that she was holding his hand.

**BOOMERANG TIARA**

**Returns After Each Use**

**Razor-Sharp Edge**

**Can Cut Through Most Substances**

_**Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies throat.**_

"Who knew that accessories could be so deadly?" Leo asked.

"Even been in a room with Aphrodite girls and one bottle of hairspray?" Piper asked.

"Uh, no." Leo replied.

"Well you're lucky." Was all Piper said to him.

**BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

**Indestructible**

**Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and Other Attacks**

**Can Discharge Lightning**

**Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus's legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

"I thought the Aegis was Athena's?" Percy said. "That's a common misconception." Annabeth told him." Athena is the only one who Zeus trusts enough to use his weapons, naturally including the Aegis. But the bigger question is how did their version of Zeus's Aegis get broken?"

"Better question." Leo said. "Why are they called the 'Bracelets of Submission'?"

No one was able to provide an answer to him.

_**Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.**_

The group were completely shocked.

"...What?" Percy said.

"She can kill a god?" Jason asked.

"That's impossible…." Annabeth said in shock.

"Well take a look." Leo said. "She did it."

"But good thing it was Ares." Percy said.

"Yeah. Only Aphrodite would grieve for him."

**Boomstick: Hear that Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

"Who's Kratos?" Percy asked. "He's the god of strength and Nike's brother." Annabeth answered him.

"But why would he want to kill Ares?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ares wronged him in his universe?" Annabeth said, and they decided to drop the subject, not knowing they'll know about him later.

_Wonder Woman bashed the edge of a shield down to Mad Harriet._

_Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_

**Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.**

**Boomstick: But first, I need singles from my very own stripper, thanks to Go Daddy!**

Once the advertisement starts, they started thinking about the battle. Wonder Woman is a very skilled and wise fighter to Annabeth which she liked. Jason liked that she was trained from childhood like himself.

On the other hand, Rouge is a very skilled fighter. And with her ability to absorb the powers of others through skin contact would be an advantage for her if Wonder Woman is not careful.

After some time of debating, they finally decided on who would win. Annabeth and Jason voted for Wonder Woman. And Percy, Piper and Leo voted for Rogue.

**Boomstick: It's time for a catfight Death Battle!**

**(Cues Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter)**

_The group sees Rogue flying in the sky. When an invisible jet descends into the background and Wonder Woman flies out of it and kicks Rogue in the face. Both Super Heroines fly down to the ground preparing to fight._

The group was tense to see which heroine comes out alive.

**FIGHT!**

_Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rouge, hurting her and got behind and roundhouse kick her. The kick sends Rouge flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, and kicks her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punches her. She grabs the dazed mutant with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, she then drags Rogue near her and uppercuts her in the air. She darted around Rouge and delivered a flurry of punches._

"Looks like Wonder Woman is winning this." Annabeth said while looking at the sweating faces of the three who voted for Rogue.

**(Cues X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix)**

_When Wonder Woman punches Rogue for the final time however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more when she takes her glove off and touches the Amazonian's leg. Wonder Woman broke free from the touch, then Rogue strikes her from behind and elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo attack._

"Yes! Comeback Time!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed. And Jason got a bad feeling that Wonder Woman isn't going to make it.

_Wonder Woman throws her Lasso of Truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her to the ground and floated down. Wonder Woman got up and went behind her to throw her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, which sends it back into her head, then she kicks the Amazonian into the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman attacks Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and Rogue flip kicks her into the air._

"This is bad." Annabeth mumbled as she sees the tide turning.

**(Cues Wonder Woman *2009* - Ending Theme)**

_Rouge flies into the air and searches for Wonder Woman, when she was responded by a barrage of punches, Rogue blocks one of them before giving Wonder Woman the same treatment, which Wonder Woman blocks it. Then the two proceeded to try and hit one another, until Wonder Woman kicks Rogue down to the ground. Both combatants were on the ground staring at each other for a few seconds._

The group was leaning onto their seats for the finale waiting to happen.

_Wonder Woman dashes forward with a flying kick, but Rouge ducks under it and grabs Wonder Woman by the face._

All of them slightly blushed at what happened next.

_Rogue: Good night, sugar!_

_Rogue kissed Wonder Woman to death upon contact, her body was falls to the ground and Rogue did a victory pose after that._

**K.O.!**

Percy and Leo cheered for Rogue's victory. And the others clapped for Wonder Woman for trying.

**(Cues X-Men *2000* - Main Theme)**

**Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best Death Battle ever!**

"For you it is." Piper grumbled and still blushed about that kiss of death finisher.

**Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.**

"A mistake that she instantly regretted." Jason replied.

**Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

"I guess that's true." Annabeth said "The weak spots are what well trained warriors always aim for in battle."

"But that was why she lost this fight. She's to well trained." Percy said.

"She also prefers in hand to hand, so

**Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.**

**Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging to be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

The girls blushed angrily at that. Will Boomstick ever shut up on those comments!

_**Wiz: Wonder Woman powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.**_

"She came out strong at first, but when she touched Rouge's face it was over." Jason commented.

"Right." Piper nodded.

**Boomstick: A few flying high combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

_**Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.**_

"That's a kiss I doubt even a god would want." Percy said.

**Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

Leo giggled at the pun before being slapped in the back of his head.

_**Wiz: The winner is Rogue.**_

**The group seemed to enjoy that one. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The music was 8-bit and what they see is a grassy field with strange floating blocks with question marks on them. A red angry mushroom shaped creature with legs and a fanged mouth appears. Shortly after, a green shelled four legged turtle also appears.

**FIGHT**

"Wait a sec." Leo suddenly said. "My sucking sense is going off. The battle ahead is destined to suck."


	4. Goomba vs Koopa

**Disclaimer: **

**Goomba and Koopa belong to Nintendo**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now I'm here to respond to comments and eat pizza, and u have no pizza.**

**Guest: Don't worry. The Olympians didn't hear that.**

**Venom: Others will be coming. Don't worry. Maybe in, **_**Kratos Vs. Spawn? Maybe some of the Olympians themselves?**_

**Superkamiguest: Now I will add additional information, but only on combatants I know enough about. He-man? Forget it. Doomsday? As if I know. Natsu? Absolutely finished the manga, so you can expect something from him.**

After that the introduction shows a red and blue man riding a green dinosaur running through a grassy area, while avoiding red and white plants with teeth.

(Cues Invader - Jim Johnston)

_**Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures.**_

The group were interested about the kingdom and wanted to learn about it.

_**Wiz: Like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.**_

"Ugh. Laaaaaaammmmmmmmeeee!" Leo groaned.

**Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

"Even lamer!" Leo groaned again.

"Leo, shut up." Annabeth told him with a glare, and then Leo decided to be quiet.

_**Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.**_

"So these two are the most common to appear in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Piper asked.

"Pretty much I guess." Jason answered.

**Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz, and I'm, Boomstick.**

_**Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**_

The first contestant was a brown mushroom with legs, an angry look and has fangs.

**Goomba**

_**(Cues Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy)**_

_**Wiz: the Goomba's used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.**_

"Reminds me when demigods joined the Titan army." Percy mumbled. But Annabeth heard it and whispered, "But the demigods were definitely smarter."

**BASIC COMBAT STRATEGIES**

**Charges into Opponents**

**Not Very Strong**

**Can "Headbonk" as well**

**Adapts Well to Various Environments**

**Useless Fangs**

**Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just walk directly into its opponents.**

"That's it, they just walk straight ahead. That's useless." Annabeth said in disappointment. "That's not even a combat strategy, just an everyday exercise."

**Boomstick: While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm saying'. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

"Yeah, why?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know, to breath air or something." Percy said.

"But do mushrooms even need air?" Leo asked. "Would they die without it?"

**GOOMBA'S SHOE**

**Gives Jumping Ability**

**Cannot be Pierced by Spikes or Spines**

**Also Called "Kuribo's Shoe"**

**Can be Stolen Easily**

_**Wiz: When available, the Goomba will, use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air.**_

Everyone but Leo couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Leo is the shortest of the group, and they imagine him hopping around in a Goomba's Shoe. The sight would have been hilarious.

"You're all thinking about me using the Goomba Shoe aren't you?" Leo asked them

"..No." they responded to him in perfect sinc.

**PARAGOOMBA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight**

**Better Suited for Hovering**

**Easily Clipped**

**Can Drop Micro-Goombas as Living Bombs**

**Baby Killers (Which shocks them)**

_**Wiz: Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoomba's, capable of barely sustained flight.**_

_**Boomstick: And when flying', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons.**_

"No it does not!" They all yelled.

"That's just messed up." Jason said, shaking in rage at the Goomba. As someone who was abandoned by his mother, he couldn't stand something like that.

_**Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been known to accomplish the impossible.**_

What they see is just plain ridiculous with no explanation.

_**Boomstick/ Leo: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands?**_

**TELEKINESIS POWERS?**

**Can use Baseball Bats Without Hands or Arms**

**Not Really, They're Just Weird Like That...**

**Boomstick: Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

_**Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.**_

**Boomstick/Leo: Then, how's it holding' it?!**

This was getting weirder with the more they saw.

_**Wiz: Goomba's are known for their unwavering bravery, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire**_**.**

**Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it could stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it.**

They have to believe that despite rebelling against their mushroom kind, the Goomba's are the dumbest creatures they have ever seen.

"They make Percy look like Einstein." Annabeth said.

"I don't think I'm smart enough to make my own personal zombie" Percy told her.

Annabeth was about to say something but she saw the look in his eyes, realizing that he was just messing with her. She then punched him in the arm. "Stop joking, Seaweed brain." " I'll keep it in mind, Wise Girl."

_**Wiz: After dissecting a ...voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known...**_

**Boomstick: Goomba's are fuckin' morons.**

"How are they even capable of functioning?" Annabeth asked in extreme confusion. There was no way they were capable of serving past birth if they were all that dumb.

"Maybe they live by relying on it's most base instincts?" Jason suggested to her.

"But where does playing baseball count as a base instinct?" Annabeth countered.

After that they had some slight negativity on the Goomba of being a dumb creature, but at least it kinda useful in its own right. On to the next one.

* * *

**Koopa**

**(Cues New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme)**

The group sees a large mean looking spiked turtle (they assume its Bowser) with a pink dressed princess hostage. They see the Koopa acted as a chair and looked annoyed, then the terrified princess.

_**Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.**_

**Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

_**Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles**__._

**Boomstick: Awh...**

"That sounds marketable." Leo mused. "Ninja turtles. But something is missing from it. But what?" We _all_ know what's missing. Something that completes it perfectly, but no one would ever expect.

"Stop being ridiculous Leo." Piper said to him. "There is nothing you could add to it that makes it even slightly marketable." If only she knew.

_**Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".**_

"Seems reasonable enough." Annabeth commented.

**PARATROOPA WINGS**

**Enables Slow Flight**

**Decent Aerial Control**

**Easily Clipped**

**Not Exactly The Best Flyers**

**Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

"At least _they're_ good at it." Jason said as a expert at flying, slightly glad that they were better than the Goomba's at it.

**OTHER SKILLS**

**Various Sports**

**Running Banks**

**Creating Seaside Resorts**

**Go-Kart Racing**

**Running Safaris**

**Forming Lame Gangs**

**Wiz: Koopa's are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-Kart driving.**

**Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

The group were impressed that this guy has a variety of talents.

"They're definitely smarter than the Goomba's." Annabeth said.

"But what else can they do?" Leo wondered. _Could they help me in the forge when I invent something? Set off _one _explosion and everyone wants to have mandatory safety gear. These guys could help without it thanks to those turtle shells._

**KOOPA SHELL**

**Extremely Durable**

**Withstands Over 200 lbs**

**Demolishes Anything that is Destructible**

**Bounces off Walls**

**Comes in a Variety of Collectible Colors**

_**Wiz: Their best offense is also their finest defense, the Koopa Shell, made of a tough, steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure**__._

"That's really durable, we could use those shells as shields against monsters." Annabeth stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa Shell can destroy almost anything! It's a living torpedo of pain!**

Seeing the chubby man using the shell as a weapon, a bunch of strategies immediately started to form in Annabeth head involving the Koopa shell, for both defense and offense.

"The

**Wiz: There seems to be a misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa, actually it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?**

"Cause they're scared?" Leo questioned.

**Boomstick: 'Cause they are a bunch of pussies.**

"Close enough." Percy said..

**Wiz: That's right, Boomstick, the Koopa's are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most hide in their thick shells.**

**Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

"I think that's a normal response." Leo said.

"Can't fault them for that one." Percy said in agreement.

**Wiz: But you think as soon as Mario picks up the shell, it would be a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.**

A Koopa is seen bouncing back and forth without stopping in its own shell. They weren't sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for the turtle.

**Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

The Koopa seemed slightly better than the Goomba for its defense and skillful talents, but it's cowardly nature might delay its victory or lose early.

_**Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. But first I need to find some combat research books at Audible.**_

As the advertisement starts, the quickly discussed on the battle. Annabeth wasn't involved as she decided that she didn't care who won. The hcombatants have one advantage over the other, but they couldn't decide who to root for.

Well only one way to find out.

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(Cues Super Marioland Theme - Remix)

_They see a large grassy field and a Koopa came out of a green pipe and calmly walks through the field. The music is mixed with violin and guitar and is soothing to them. Everything was bright and happy, even the clouds were smiling. And soon the Koopa meets a lone Goomba._

_They didn't expect on what happens next._

_FIGHT!_

_(Cues King Bowser - Super Mario Galaxy)_

_Both combatants started sprouted their wings and ran into each other four times, and circled around. The Koopa got into its shell and dashed forward but misses._

"Okay, what I thought of them before, I take it back. This is getting good!" Leo said in excitement.

_As the Goomba smiles, the Koopa ricochets off a wall and hit the Goomba, who falls under a Thwomp, which he managed to avoid. He also avoid three more until the Koopa hits him, but was suddenly squashed by the fifth Thwomp. The Goomba lands near a cannon followed by the Koopa and continued fighting while dodging Bullet Bills and cannonballs._

"Man, this is getting intense!" Leo said as the fight goes on.

"Just how many cannons does that area have?" Annabeth asked, surprised and the amount of cannon balls getting shot around.

"More than enough to make the Ares cabin happy." Percy said to her.

_Koopa does the same dash move from before but misses again and ricochets all over the area. When he stops, six Bullet Bills fly up, but the Goomba drops the Micro-Goombas to avoid them (much to everyone's horror). They continued to fly up high, when an Angry Sun knocks the Goomba down, losing his wings and the Koopa avoids the sun, Goomba falls down safely to a Goomba's Shoe. The Koopa descends to the ground and Goomba tries to stomp on his opponent, but Koopa hides under the line of blocks and flies to the right, but Goomba stomps him into a pipe and tries to follow him but was snagged by a Piranha Plant._

"What is with their plumbing system?" Percy asked. If he had to take care of it, he'd quit on day one.

"I don't know, but they have to have pretty tough plumbers if they can deal with that." Leo said. If only he knew.

_The Koopa came out of the pipe and sees a group of red Goombas, when suddenly the brown one came out and hits Koopa, causing it to hide under its shell._

"Looks like it's over. Koopa won't be coming out if it's shell, so it's game over." Jason said.

_The red Goombas danced victoriously and the brown one advances towards the shell and sees a pool of lava next to the Koopa. The red Goombas continue to dance and the brown one kicks the shell towards the lava, however that's a fatal mistake, as the pool was thin and the shell bounced back and killed all the Goombas and falls into a large pool of lava. And the skull of the Koopa pops up and floats._

_Double K.O.!_

After the battle, the group clapped and cheered for the fight. They, mostly Leo, thought it was gonna suck bad, but they have gotten a good fight instead. Now for the results.

_(Cues Desolate Path - Super Mario 64)_

**Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that!**

"Definitely not me. I guess I learned not to judge a book by it's cover " leo said.

"Surprised _you _even had to learn that lesson." Percy said to him. "Since your always judged by your cover."

_**Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.**_

**Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

_**Wiz: Even the Koopa's shell can't protect it from fire.**_

"Or more accurately, lava." Leo said. "Seriously, it has Lava in the nickname. Don't blame it on fire."

**Boomstick: You might say this battle heated up in the end.**

Everyone, but Leo surprisingly, chuckled at that pun.

**Wiz: This battle is a draw.**

That was a good fight for them. Let's hope the next one is more interesting.

**Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle**.

The group sees two large shirtless men with large muscles fighting and using wrestling moves duking out on each other.

"Let's stop here and talk about it with Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Come on." Leo whined. "At least let us check out two wrestlers duke it out!"

"I told you that we'd only watch two more. Now come on. Let's get Chiron." Annabeth told him.

The group then proceeded to leave Percy's cabin and went to look for Chiron. They found him in his office, doing paperwork for the camp's side business.

"Hey, Chiron." Percy said to him, startling him.

"Oh, it's only you five. What brings you here?"

"Well, Chiron…" Annabeth then explained it to him. The T.V from another dimension, the warning from the mad scientist, and the show they sent.

"Hmmm." Chiron mumbled. "Quite troublesome indeed. Tomorrow I'll watch an episode of this 'Death Battle' along with you. If we're given a reason to be wary about it, then I'll report it to Olympus. If not, I'll let you all keep it."

This confused Annabeth and Jason.

"Why are you letting us keep it?" Annabeth asked. "Since it arrived in Percy cabin, I'd like to believe destiny arranged it to happen for a reason." Was his response to her.

"And by the way, if this scientist, Wizard am I correct?"

"Yep. That's his name." Leo responded. "If he gave you that warning, then I do believe it's best to listen to his advice. I'm afraid that not all campers are necessarily trustworthy with secrets that aren't their own. And would gladly give that device away if it can get them something in return."

"Alright. If you say so." Was Percy response to him, and they all silently agreed. They then left the main house and realized that the time for activities was nearly starting, so they each went their separate ways.


End file.
